<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пылкий мужчина by Scofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214798">Пылкий мужчина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie'>Scofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/M, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отклонение от канона, романтика, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Забавный факт: Бен Соло развратно целуется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пылкий мужчина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143011">A Passioniate Man</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose">WaterlilyRose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>история такова: автор посмотрела шоу с Водителем и заметила, что он отлично целуется, ну вот, например </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>так и родился этот милейший драббл. enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первый раз они поцеловались в комнате Рей. Ну, они также были у Бена, где бы он ни находился, будучи Верховным Лидером, но не в этом суть. Форсбонд — забавная штука.</p><p>Рей никогда прежде не целовалась, поэтому буквально дрожала как осиновый лист. По счастью, когда Бен целовался с девчонкой в последний раз, это произошло у костра в Академии Люка, и он на самом деле не мог вспомнить, как её звали. (Может, Джемма? Или Джедда?). Так что он не собирался относиться к себе слишком строго. </p><p>Поцелуй был невинным, с закрытым ртом, но Рей чувствовала, что всё её тело наполнилось жаром. Его губы были невероятно мягкими. И, о, поцелуй был прекрасен. Почему они не занимались этим раньше? Тогда бы они наверняка ругались не так часто!</p><p>Естественно, сейчас-то Рей посмеивалась над своей невинностью. Это всё уже в далёком прошлом, и с тех пор они научились с удовольствием использовать свои рты для иных целей…</p><p>Но тут возникла новая проблема. Бен целовался… ну, <i>развратно</i>.</p><p>Не нарочно, само собой. Он — пылкий мужчина, и когда их губы встречались, Рей каждый раз пронзала мысль: «<i>Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, только не останавливайся</i>».</p><p>Она воображала, что Бен думал о том же самом.</p><p>Но иногда ситуация становилась немного неловкой. Всякий раз, когда они посещали базу Сопротивления и Рей целовала Бена на прощание (теперь, когда его матери здесь больше не было, он не имел ни малейшего желания задерживаться на базе дольше необходимого), его поцелуи становились отнюдь не целомудренными. Он целовал её так, словно другого шанса не выдастся. И теперь уже поцелуи были далеко не с закрытым ртом.</p><p>Рей знала, что подобные поцелуи смущали Финна, заставили Роуз краснеть, а По — хмуриться, но что она могла поделать? Отталкивать Бена она уж точно не собиралась. Особенно, когда поцелуи эти были невероятно приятными.</p><p>Рей понимала: По всегда будет уязвлен тем, что она вместо него решила «сожительствовать» с их заклятым врагом. Он пытался пригласить её на свидание, когда они бежали с Крейта на «Тысячелетнем Соколе». Но нет. Бен — её единственный.</p><p>И если Рей начнёт объяснять, будто ей под силу заглянуть Бену в душу, она сомневается, что эти объяснения помогут делу. И вряд ли По станет легче от того, что Бен безошибочно доводит Рей до оргазма всякий раз, когда ласкает её.</p><p>Она любит Бена, и у них весьма здоровая сексуальная жизнь. И дело с концом.</p><p>Но да… может, ей стоит поговорить с Беном о поцелуях?..</p><p>— Когда мы на людях… ты не мог бы целовать меня, как бы это сказать… поскромнее?</p><p>Бен, который как раз делает себе чашку кафа, в замешательстве поднимает взгляд.</p><p>— Поскромнее?</p><p>— Да… — Рей теребит несуществующую нитку на тунике и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. — Например, когда мы на публике, может, не стоит целоваться так… — <i>Сексуально? Пылко? Откровенно?</i> — Увлечённо.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится, как я целуюсь? — Бен явно сникает от того, что считает упрёком. Глупыш — никогда не сомневается, что сделал что-то не так.</p><p>— Бен, я обожаю твои поцелуи, — не собираясь ходить вокруг да около, она открывает Связь, чтобы продемонстрировать ему правду на случай, если он сомневается в её словах. — Но дело в том, что… Разве тебе не хочется сохранить наши поцелуи только для нас самих?</p><p>— Я не стыжусь своих чувств к тебе, — категорично заявляет Бен. — Если окружающих не устраивает, как сильно я тебя люблю, это их проблема, а не моя.</p><p>— Не в стыде дело, — пытается объяснить Рей, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, что Бен её любит. Он говорит ей об этом день за днём, и каждый раз у неё от этих слов голова кругом. — Но иногда я боюсь, что нас отзовут в сторонку и попросят прекратить. Или даже уйти. Как тогда, в музее на Корусанте.</p><p>— Это было однажды. И я никогда прежде не видел тебя в платье.</p><p>Которое осталось на ней ненадолго, вспоминает Рей. Едва они вернулись домой, Бен буквально сорвал наряд с её тела. Он обещал ей купить новое платье, два новых платья, целый гардероб, когда она захочет, если только ему удастся раздеть её <i>сию секунду</i>.</p><p>— Ну, когда мы на людях, можно же целоваться нежно? С закрытым ртом? Например, когда одному из нас снится кошмар, и мы обнимаем друг друга, пока снова не почувствуем себя в безопасности? — Потому что Рей нравятся и те поцелуи тоже. Поцелуи, которые обещают любовь и верность, а также целую жизнь в объятиях друг друга.</p><p>Бен задумывается, а потом вздыхает.</p><p>— Хорошо. Когда мы на людях.</p><p>Затем он ставит кружку с кафом и прижимает Рей к кухонному уголку. Поцелуй, который Бен обрушивает на неё, не скромен, не нежен, не прост. Он более чем порочен, и Рей изо всех сил пытается устоять на ногах.</p><p>— Но сейчас здесь никого нет. А мне нужно насытиться перед следующей встречей с твоими друзьями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>